thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150506194132
What am I doing? Have I officially gone crazy without knowing? Oh well, I've commited now, I may as well carry it through. I keep energy guy in my sights but stay at a reasonable distance, hoping he doesn't notice I'm tailing him. If I have any sense of direction I think he's heading for the centre of the favela. We're not far from it now, and I'm confident that's where he's going, so I duck into the nearest building. Lucky it's unoccupied, but there are guns and grenades oon the table in the room. They look like some kind of militia armaments, probably from some group that were here before the mutants. i imagine they took over all the weapons. I take to a higher street, walking until the edge of the ground, where there's a sharp drop of about 10 metres. I enter the structure on my left and check for anyone else in it, before taking up a seat next to the open window hole. I've got an ideal view of the little pit area which the favela centres around. Perfect. I can see train tracks running through the centre of the area, but I haven't heard any trains, I doubt it's still working. There's some kind of rudimentary football/basketball court on one side of the tracks, with the collapsed rubble of some previous wooden houses that look to have been destroyed for some time. The other side of the tracks is mainly open ground for a few dozen metres, with a few cars and motorcycles parked around the edges. I focus in on the people in the area. There are a group who look to be carrying crates out of the boot of some of the cars. They look too small for full grown adults... They're children. They're using child labour. What the hell is wrong with these people? Someone looks to be ordering them around but I can't make out their faces from here. I fumble in the pockets of the hoodie I'm wearing. The only things I stuffed in there were my TDC and a small pair of binoculars. Scout stuff, Leo suggested we all had those on us. That guy thinks of everything. I look through the lenses, scanning the rest of the area. Where did the energy guy go? My attention is drawn to the sound of crying, and I quickly divert my gazee to one of the buildings on the fringe of the area. Someone has been pushed out of the door, collapsing to the floor. A girl, she can't be more than 18, and she's the one making the noise. All she has on is some kind of rag that covers the important parts. Jesus... Someone else walks out behind her, giving her another kick and sending her running with a pointing arm. It takes a second to clock the face. The boy we saw in the photos, supposedly one of the leaders here. Obviously he's not one for hiding away, and nor for any sense of respect or compassion judging from the scene. massive grin is plastered across his face. I hate this guy already. I've not got enough zoom to sarch for a defined mark on his neck, but I'll assume there is one. All of a sudden, I hear a faint voice coming from my TDC. "Dude, where the hell are you? Your tracker says yoou're right in the centre of this place?" I recognise Jacob's voice through the static. "Yeah, I am" I reply into the speaker of it. "What the hell bro? We were meant to stay put and wait for the others!" He shouts through the speaker. "Shush, keep it down, I'm watching one of the targets" I whisper back through. "What already? Obviously got some bravado on him then" "Yeah, it's the normal guy, he likes like a right arsehole. There's another mutant as well, some kind of lightning guy, you'll know who I'm talking about when we see him. Either way they look more deadly than the buggers from Iraq." "Shit... do you see the red monster?" "Not yet, but I can take out this guy easy enough, it sorts out half of the problem!" "Wait bro you sure? You'll blow our cover." "Only mine, and if we can take out a leader now then the place might fall apart!" I say. "Dude call it in with Leo and Kat first, don't do anything stupid" Jacob says. It seems like our roles have almost been reversed. "Damn it" I say, pocketing the TDC so I can't hear him anymore. I'm tempted. Very tempted. One short burst of energy and I'll be there in a second, boom. The boy is walking across the football court now, a swagger and a half in his step. I see another person approaching him. The hooded energy guy. Godammit there are two targets right there, so close. Go on. Kill them. Get it done. I can't. Can I? It's too risky, I know what one of them can do, the chances are I won't walk away unharmed from trying to figth both, if at all. If you don't you'll regret it. Maybe. Maybe I will. It may be worth it. It is. You know it is, kill them. Argh. Why is this so hard to choose? Either way I'm going to hate myself for the decision. I hear my TDC again and pull it out. "Will don't even think about it." Leo's voice. So Jacob told him quickly. "But they're right there, I can do this!" I whisper back, keeping my eyes on the two mutants. They're talking about something, I have no idea what though. "Too risky. Get back here now" he says. Why listen? You know what's right. I sit there, biting my lip in frustration. In a second they're going to be walking into the streets, it'll be impossible to find them there. Now or never. I see something out of the corner of my eye, someone walking by. I duck down out of sight, whoever it is passing right by the open window. I hear some kind of hissing breath, and what sounds like quietly cracking bones. I chance a look out. Standing less than a metre from me, 6 and a half feet tall, dressed in black clothes, is the red monster. His back is partly too me, and I can see part of his facial profile. The pictures underestimated his freakiness. His skin looks like red bone, eyeless and only holes for nostrils, his lipless mouth bearing a set of far more than 32 teeth, all vicious looking. All I can think is if he knows I'm here. He raises his uncovered hand to his head, and I can see his long black claws on the end of bony crimson fingers. I hold my breath, not daring to move. He taps the side of his head with a claw, once, twice, three times. He sniffs deeply, and grunts. Then he walks off slowly down the street. I exhale when he's out of range. I quickly check the open area to see that the two mutants have gone. "I'm on my way back" I say into the TDC. My attention has been utterly caught by that monster. Nothing could have prepared me for that, not even the photos. That must have been the Golem. One heck of a monster.